


Maybe I Like You

by daehwis



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Social Media AU, or mayb... crush to mess to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daehwis/pseuds/daehwis
Summary: NielWink Social Media AU -Daniel is a waiter who accidentally spills a drink on Jihoon and Daehwi decides to be cupid and get them together. Except the plan does not go how expected and now they hate each other instead. AKA a mess!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hello I have no idea what I'm doing and this might be a complete mess which I end up abandoning like any other fic I written in life but I hope you still enjoy it! I think nielwink is cute and Im secretly writing this so one of my mutuals sees it so I hope you don't hate it lol I could have done this completely on twitter but I wanted to stay anonymous (and I need exposure) so I hope you don't find this difficult or if there's any other ways I can show feel free to comment. PLEASE READ THE NOTES AT THE END OR ELSE STORY WILL NOT MAKE SENSE!

Daehwi had been texting his friends nonstop so they could finally meet after finals week. Of course they were all busy which made it hard to find a day when everyone was free. But when he found out everybody had friday morning off, Daehwi took the opportunity to plan everything out.

 

It was their first semester in college, and despite hanging out most days around school they hadn’t explored much off campus.

There was a small restaurant near school that sold american food, hamburgers, sandwiches and such that had caught Daehwi’s attention before. Usually when walking home he would pass by and it always seemed busy. Daehwi hoped that wasn’t the case for mornings either.

He sent the directions and details out to the group chat and everyone agreed without complaining.

 

Daehwi wasn’t surprised when he showed up to the restaurant and was the first one there. He went inside examining the room, some of the tables were filled but definitely not as many people as he usually sees during the night.

The restaurant also seemed much bigger on the inside and way more fancier than he expected. Daehwi regretted not doing any research beforehand. But right when he was about to second guess himself a girl interrupted his thought.

“Hello, for how many?” She asked with a warm smile.

He decided it was too late to leave now anyway.

“5.” Daehwi replied.

She made herself around and took him towards a booth not too far from the entrance where he sat patiently. She gave him 5 menus and he flipped over the pages not giving much attention.

 

Maybe he had looked pathetic waiting alone because a waiter suddenly came up to him.

The boy took his pen and notepad out from his pocket and was ready to write. “Hi, would you like to order now?” He asked while smiling.

Daehwi was taken aback, he looked cute and his presence seemed friendly.

“Oh I’m sorry not yet!” Daehwi shook his head, embarrassed.

“Are you waiting for somebody?” the waiter curiously asked.

Daehwi looked up to face him and closely examined him. He looked tall and his uniform fit him tightly over his body. Daehwi thought his silver hair went well with his skin tone but his smile was definitely what would catch anyone’s attention.

He stumbled over his words, finally realizing his position. “My friends, they’re coming. They’re just late.” he awkwardly laughs.

The waiter began to chuckle as well, amused at his reaction. “Okay. Well I’m Daniel if you need anything, feel free to call me.” He smiled one last time and walked over to another table.

 

No wonder so many people come to this restaurant..the waiter is hot? Daehwi made a mental notes to ask Jinyoung to order for him in case Daniel came back.

Jinyoung was first to arrive and then Guanlin and eventually Jihoon. The 4 of them waited for Woojin but were tempted to order without him.

After texting Woojin for 10 minutes he finally showed up nonchalantly.

“Aye, Woojin is here.” Guanlin points out.

All of them begin to sarcastically clap, winning a bow from Woojin.

“Really Woojin we’ve been waiting like 20 minutes now.” Daehwi pouts.

“Sorry I was busy!” Woojin answers taking a seat. “Huh, this place is kinda fancy.”

Jihoon scoffs, “It’s not, your clothes are just trash in comparison.”

“I missed you too, Jihoon-ie.” Woojin says in a fake cheery tone.

Jinyoung tries to change the topic. “Well then, Shall we order?” He looks around to find the waiter.

Woojin tries to stop them. “I haven’t even seen the menu though.”

“We have!” the rest of them say in unison.

The waiter finishes talking to another table and notices Daehwi’s hand. He heads over with a big smile.

“Hi again.” He giggles. “I guess you weren’t lying.” Daniel points at the table.

They all seemed confused until Daehwi finally answered. “Told you I have friends.”

Daniel seemed happy teasing him and took his notepad out.

“What would you guys like to order?” Daniel asked looking down.

They all ordered and Daniel never looked up from his notes until the very end.

“I’ll be back with your drinks.” He points to the other direction and walks away.

Jinyoung finally breaks the silence when Daniel was no longer in the room. “You know him?”

Everyone looked at Daehwi.

“What? No I don’t… Why would I?” Daehwi chuckled.  

They don’t probe any longer and began talking about how hard their final exams were. In a few minutes Daniel comes back with the drinks. He sets them down on the table and realizes he’s missing one.

He goes back to find it and comes back right away.

“And who ordered the pink lemonade?” He asked with not much thought

Guanlin points at Jihoon and Daniel takes the chance to give it to him.

Daehwi’s attention was on his phone but happened to look up at the right moment. Daniel’s hand was shaking while he was giving Jihoon his lemonade. Jihoon reached out to take it from Daniel's hand but right when he was about to, Daniel accidentally spilled the cup.

Jihoon jumped from the cold contact and Guanlin and Woojin started laughing right away. This caused for other people in the restaurant to turn their heads towards them.

Daniel immediately reacts to his mistake. “Oh my god, I am so sorry.” Daniel kept repeating.

He runs and comes back with a towel to try and dry Jihoon’s pants. Daehwi felt embarrassed for Jihoon, he was completely red and wasn’t sure how to help.

“I am really sorry, I’ll pay for your meal if you want to.” Daniel reassured.

Jihoon was frantically shaking his head. “It’s okay really….” he replied quietly.

“I’ll bring another towel.” Daniel was on his knees dabbing the towel on Jihoons thighs.

“Really, you’re embarrassing me….” Jihoon looked down at Daniel’s eyes.

Daniel must have finally realized and ran away.

Everyone looked at Jihoon, waiting for his reaction.

“Don’t ever bring this up again.” he begged them.

Woojin and Guanlin looked at each other as if that was going to stop him. Jinyoung gave him a thumbs up and Daehwi sighed loudly.

Jihoon laid his head on the table to hide in shame.

Daniel never came back but he must have told the new waitress what happened since she came back with an extra towel when she was giving them their food.

Fortunately for Jihoon, none of them mentioned it again while eating. Instead they spent their meal sharing interesting stories about class or parties. But it was on Daehwi’s mind the entire time.

 

He had might be exaggerating but Daehwi thought it was the beginning of something. Romance? Perhaps.

Maybe he watched too many romance movies but this was clearly how any romance story would begin. Jihoon was a blushing mess and Daniel’s hands were shaking. There was something there, a spark. Daehwi didn’t know how but he was determined to make them fall in love. Daniel looked young so he must go to school, there was a possibility they have a mutual friend. He could always come back to the restaurant and investigate. The details didn’t stop Daehwi. He had a goal and nothing would stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter link: https://twitter.com/maybeiIikeyou/status/979939926027333632   
> please tell me if something is broken and i hope this makes sense!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is interesting so far? TT   
> do not forget to go on links if u r early they might not be there yet

Woojin looked at his phone screen and read over Daehwi’s messages. How could he possibly see something in a situation when it was in fact nothing.

He was laying in bed stressed from school and tired from dancing after classes. He was mentally and physically exhausted and quite honestly bored.

He laughed once something came to mind, maybe he was grateful Daehwi texted him after all.

What if there was a spark, Woojin highly doubts it but he figures out a plan.

 

He knew the waiter, he doesn’t know Daniel but rather knows of him. Daniel is the president of the university’s dance club so it was only logical he would know. He’s quite popular with the girls, so that’s another reason why Woojin doubts it.

 

All Daehwi wants is for them to be together.

“Daehwi wants to act like an angel, so I guess it gives me no choice but to act like a demon.” Woojin chuckled.

And decides for himself. If it’s fate that they will end up together that means no matter what happens they’ll end up together. This will only test this logic.

 

Woojin opens his contacts and finds exactly who he was looking for. He sends them a text and rolls over his bed to get comfortable.

 

Now all he had to do is wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter link: https://twitter.com/maybeiIikeyou/status/979942903869988864   
> i forgot to mention!!!!! do not reply to the thread ty


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk where this is going but i promise they will make up soon.....!

Jihoon would be lying if he wasn't surprised seeing Daniel again. To be honest the chances of bumping into him were slim, so when Daniel was right in front of him, he couldn't help but get nervous. Maybe he was naive to think that.

Part of Jihoon blames this all on Minhyun but he knows deep down he always had good intentions.

Although Minhyun was two years older, they had a close relationship. They had first met after Jihoon complained to the student council about the unfair club treatment. Minhyun was the class president at the time and tried his best to make Jihoon happy. After that, Jihoon would often come back with his troubles and they naturally became friends. Even after graduating they would always keep in touch.

Minhyun was probably the first person who Jihoon revealed his (questioning) sexuality to. He wanted to confide in someone and who better than the person he most looked up to. Of course, Minhyun happened to be as supportive as he hoped to be.

Randomly during the summer, Minhyun texted him about a friend who was in a similar situation. Minhyun tried his best to describe Daniel through texts and although Jihoon couldn't imagine what he looked like he decided he sounded cute. That and he trusted Minhyun enough not to send him on terrible date.

Jihoon had never been on many dates with girls, let alone with another boy. He was completely nervous up until they met for the first time. Once he saw Daniel he was happily surprised by how good looking he was. Daniel had a smile so bright, it took everything in Jihoon to not clutch his heart.

Minhyun had set everything up for them and they were both secretly glad it was nothing too fancy. All they needed to do was cook some meat for themselves and talk about each other. 

Jihoon eventually began to relax and laugh at all of the dumb jokes Daniel randomly came up with. He found out that Daniel and Minhyun were actually neighbors when they were children. And later met during a volunteer project at school. He also mentioned he's the same age as Minhyun as well.

Once Daniel confessed this, Jihoon began to get nervous again. He started to think Daniel was way out of his league. He was an attractive college boy who dances and helps out at animal shelters. Jihoon had just graduated high school and had very little to brag about. Once realizing this, the smile on his face began to fade. There was no way Daniel would actually be interested in him, if anything he would treat him like a younger brother.

He also noticed how Daniel kept asking for more alcohol. Was he planning on getting drunk so he could forget about this day.

Daniel suddenly got up and started laughing. Jihoon was embarrassed by how many people were staring at him so he got up to try and sit Daniel back down.  
"I seriously need to go....... My stomach it's hurting." Daniel lied.  
"Really? If that's the case I can drive you ho-"  
"NO! i mean no it's okay i don't want to bother you." Daniel blurted out. "I just remembered my cats I haven't fed them in like a day?they're going to die Jihoon I really have to go."

  
Jihoon was humiliated, how could his first date with a boy end like this. But once he realized Jihoon would never see him again, he had an impulse. 

'when will I ever get the chance to go on a date with such a cute boy, I might as well take advantage of it.'  
So he got closer to Daniel and tiptoed to plant a kiss on Daniel's cheek. But right when he was near his face, Daniel ran out leaving Jihoon alone.

Jihoon tried his best to avoid Minhyun but eventually said the date went "okay maybe."  
Minhyun insisted that wasn't possible, it either went well or it didn't but Jihoon refused to give details.

After that incident, Daniel never texted him and sure it hurt a little but after all he never had a chance.  
He deleted his number without giving much thought.  
Who would have known a few months later Daniel would be serving them drinks at the restaurant.  
He noticed him the second he was inside but he couldn't bail on Daehwi, it was too late.  
He sat down and made sure never to look at his direction. And Daniel did the same. It was all going well until Daniel spilled the lemonade on him (if only he had picked a different drink maybe this wouldn't had happened.)

He wasn't mad at him, Jihoon was just embarrassed and wanted to home. But an hour later he got a text from an unknown number.

_"Hello is this Jihoon? I'm sorry to bother you but a close friend of mine knows Kang Daniel and he's been talking about you...... apparently he doesn't like you im not sure why but he and his friends have been laughing in their group chat about Daniel spilling something on you? i hope you don't mind me telling you? i just wanted you to know the situation."_

Jihoon wanted to scream reading the text message. He decided not texting back since there was nothing to ask. He tweeted what had happened and decided to turn off his phone right after.  
An hour passed and when he turned on his phone again he was surprised by all the messages. Suddenly he had 30 messages from old friends and random numbers. 

He was confused what happened while he was gone. He tried to clear his name but Daniel was being difficult.  
Did he really hate him that much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/maybeiiikeyou/status/980252812209569792 !!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO YOU GUYS HATE DANIEL YET.........

Woojin didn't have much of a plan.  
He texted Hyungseob asking for a favor. He owed him so he couldn't really reject him.

Hyungseob of course didn't agree but he had little choice. Woojin sent him a set of instructions, first of all to send Jihoon a fake note.

Jihoon had only talked to him once and never got the chance to exchange numbers so Jihoon wouldn't find out who really sent it.

After that he was told to spread a rumor about Daniel and made everyone pass it on. (He did not know it was a rumor.) All of the false information happened by itself and next thing you know even he was getting texts from random people.

"What are you planning Woojin?" Hyungseob asked for the 5th time.  
"Oh nothing I'm trying to get my friends together." Woojin would text back.

Hyungseob didn't understood what that meant, so he wouldn't question any further.

Woojin had done it impulsively, he never even thought about how it would affect him. There was no way it'd be traced back to him unless Daehwi or Hyungseob called him out but he had way too much information on them.

So when the plan backfired on him, he truly regretted starting it all.

Woojin and his friends were planning on forming their own dance club. They met up on Monday to decide but their plans were slowly crumbling apart as they talked about it.

"You guys... This doesn't seem like a good idea anymore? We need money and we have to do a lot of paperwork? I'm lazy." Hyungseob laid his head on table.  
They were sitting at a round table in the patio, with no choice but to face each other.  
"Then what now?" Another chimed in.  
"We should just join an existing club. You know to avoid all of this..."  
"What about Daniel's?" Someone mentioned.  
Woojin wasn't paying attention until he heard Daniels name.  
"That sounds good... In a few years when they graduate we can just take over!" Hyungseob answered excitedly.  
Woojin immediately talked back. "Wait what? No."  
"Do you want to do all of the work? No I didn't think so. Are you in or out?" Hyungseob finally said with no sympathy.

And that's how Woojin was left with no choice. There was no way Daniel would let him join. Woojin didn't know much of what happened between Daniel and Jihoon but Daniel seemed like the type of person who doesn't let go of grudges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/maybeiiikeyou/status/980607965286752256


End file.
